


Time Leap

by ldsandctr



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldsandctr/pseuds/ldsandctr
Summary: Yona and her dragons time travel to the past to meet with King Hiryuu and all of the original dragons.





	

In the castle of the Kouka kingdom the king and his four dragons; where in the throne room watching a swirling vortex that was opening above them. No one else was in the room with them because the king sent everyone out of the room besides his dragons. “Are you sure your majesty that this is a good idea?” asked Abi the seiryuu.  
“Don’t you want to see what the seiryuu is like in the future?” said Hiryuu “Besides it won’t change history.”  
“I would like to see what the future ouryuu will be like?” asked Zeno as he was looking at the vortex.  
“Of course you do. You just want to know what kind of power the ouryuu has” said Gu-en.  
“We all want to know what Zeno can do. We are still trying to figure it out. Besides I wouldn’t mind what the future ryokuryuu is like” said Shu-ten.  
“Well they should be here any moment” said King Hiryuu as the vortex was finishing opening all of the way.  
There was a moment of silences when a man with green hair came out of the vortex and landed on his feet. “Another beautiful la…” said Jae-ha until a man with white hair came out of the vortex and landed on Jae-ha and send both of them to the ground. They did not have time to move when a man with a mask on came out of the vortex and landed right on top of them. Then there came a man with yellow hair out of the vortex and land on top of everyone. “That was fun can we do that again” said future Zeno. Shin-ah looked back up at the vortex and said “Yona”.  
“Princess! Zeno catch her” yelled Kija that was still under Shin-ah. Future Zeno turns to the vortex and right when he did that a girl with red heir comes out and right into his arms. Yona lands on top of everyone.  
“Princess are you alright? Are you hurt?” asked a worry Kija that was under Shin-ah.  
“I am fine but what just happen?” asked Yona “Is everyone okay?”  
“Don’t you worry princess we are fine. We landed safe” said Kija.  
“Zeno did not get hurt when he came out of the vortex that open up soundly and pulled everyone in” said Zeno. Shin-ah did not say anything he just nod his head. Jae-ha that ended on the bottom said “I am happy the Yona dear is alright but can everyone get off of me you are all too heavy.”  
“Sorry Jae-ha” said Yona as she was getting off of everyone. Then Zeno next got up followed by Shin-ah. Then last to get off of Jae-ha was Kija. Yona walked over to Jae-ha and said “Jae-ha are you alright?”  
Jae-ha got up and hold on to one of the Yona hands and said “Yes Yona dear I hurt all over so let’s go somewhere private and have you heal me.”  
Kija walked over to Jae-ha and said “Jae-ha! You can’t say something like that to the princess. I think you hit your head hard on the landing. We should have Shin-ha have a look at it to see if there are any cracks in it.”  
“Oh no Jae-ha; you hit your head we need to have it looked at it at once” said Yona with a worried face. “Wait that is not what I mean” said Jae-ha but before the conversation could continue Shin-ah came over and got their attention and pointed at five other people that where in the room.  
King Hiryuu and his dragons where shocked at what came out of the vortex. Yona and her dragons where shocked at who they saw that was in the room with them. There were a couple of minutes of silence between both groups. Until Yona turn to look at passed Zeno and then she turn to see the future Zeno. When Yona looked at future Zeno she could see mixed emotions like shocked, sadness, and happiness. Yona went over to Zeno and put her hand on his arm. Zeno was pulled back from his memories when he felt a hand on him he turn to see that it was Yona. “Zeno by the way you are looking at them. Are they the original dragons and King Hiryuu?” asked Yona.  
“Yes miss they were my original brothers” said Zeno when he turn back to looked at them.  
“WHAT!? But how did we get here? How did this happen? Don’t tell me that we died. We just got together again a started to serve our master again after thousands of years. Wait if we are died then that means we failed the princess has her dragons” cried Kija.  
Jae-ha turned to Kija and said “We are not dead.”  
Kija turned to Jae-ha and said “And how do you know that we are not dead?”  
“Because Zeno is he with us” said Jae-ha as he pointed to future Zeno that was standing by Yona. Kija turned and looked at future Zeno and said “Oh! Don’t scare me like.”  
“That is the future Hakuryuu?” said Gu-en “He does not look very strong.”  
“And the future Ryokuryuu is a pervert” said Shu-Ten “where is his weapon?”  
“Is that the future Seiryuu?” said Abi “Why does he have a mask on?”  
“Why am I still alive in the future?” pasted Zeno said in socked.  
“So I turn into a little girl in the future. Did not see that one coming” said King Hiryuu.  
“Um, excuse me but what is going on here?” asked Yona as she looked at King Hiryuu and his dragons.  
“Oh sorry we wanted to know what to future dragons is like, so we sent for you to get to know you guys” said King Hiryuu.  
“It has been my dream to meet with the first Hakuryuu” said Kija.  
“Before we go any further can someone explain to me why am I one of the future dragons?” asked pasted Zeno as he looked to the future dragons and Yona.  
“Wow I never herd Zeno speak in first person before” said Kija.  
“Zeno did you not know back then?” Jae-ha asked when he turn and looked at future Zeno.  
“Zeno is the odd one out of all of the dragons and back then Zeno did not know he could do like he knows now. But Zeno never remember meeting Zeno before” said Zeno.  
“What does this mean for Zeno? What kind of power does he have?” asked Abi.  
The future dragons and Yona turn to future Zeno as he had a sad expression on his face. Yona put her hand on his arm and said “Zeno whatever happens remember that we are here for you.”  
“Yea the princess is right we your dragon brothers are hear for you” said Kija as Shin-ah nod his head in agreement with what Kija said.  
“I think I understand now on what kind of power Zeno has and if that is true. I am so sorry Zeno that you had to go throw that” said King Hiryuu with a sad look on his face as his dragons had a questionable look on their faces.  
“No it is not your fault. You did not know and besides Zeno gets to serve your reincarnation again. Zeno is very happy” said the future Zeno.  
“Can someone explain what are you talking about? What is Zeno power?” said Gu-en.  
“The Ouryuu is the odd one out of the other dragons. The Ouryuu gave Zeno a strong body when he drank the Ouryuu blood. Zeno can’t fight like his brothers but he can become a shield to everyone” explained future Zeno.  
“What do you mean I am a shield?” said pasted Zeno.  
“It means you can’t get hurt and this whole time we were protecting you on the battle field when you should have been protecting us” said Shu-ten.  
“Well Zeno can still get hurt but just for couple of moments and the yellow scales will appear. It just means that Zeno can’t die” said future Zeno.  
“What!? You mean that I can’t die and I have scales? What do you mean they appear” asked pasted Zeno.  
“Zeno you should just show them or we will be here all day explaining it to them” said Jae-ha.  
“Alright Zeno will show you but first.” Zeno said as he started to take off his coat and shirt so all he was left in was his pants. “The Kid will be mad at Zeno if Zeno got them ruined again.” Then he got one of Yona arrows and pointed it right at his heart. Then he stabbed himself. King Hiryuu and the original dragons cried out to him but it was too late. Then future Zeno pulled out the arrow. Everyone was watching the wound healing up at a fast rate and when the wound was healed they then saw yellow scales covering his whole body. Yona then gave Zeno his clothes back to him at she took back her arrow. “They don’t stay long. They disappear over time” said future Zeno.  
King Hiryuu and the original dragons were all shocked at what they just saw. Especially past Zeno as he turns white as Hakuryuu scales. “So I will never die. I will be left here when everyone else is gone” said past Zeno when he got out of the shock.  
“Yes but the wait is worth it because Zeno gets to serve his master again and also Zeno gets to be with his brothers again” said future Zeno.  
“Oh yeah; this little lady is King Hiryuu reincarnation” said Gu-en as he and all of the original dragons turn to look at Yona that was still standing by future Zeno.  
“Wait! I am not king Hiryuu” said Yona.  
“Of course you are my reincarnation. Well you are not me but we have the same soul and so that means you are my reincarnation. But you are so small. Can you fight?” said King Hiryuu.  
“Of course the princess can fight” said Kija in her defense.  
“Yona dear here is good with the bow and she is starting to learn the sword” said Jae-ha. Shin-ah just nods his head in agreement with Kija and Jae-ha.  
“Zeno did have to save the miss just a couple of times” said future Zeno.  
“Why is she just learning to fight know?” asked Shu-ten.  
“When I was growing up in the castle my father did not allow me to hold any weapon. I just recently learn to fight when I had to run from the castle. That is when I got to meet everyone” said Yona.  
“What? Why did you have to run from the castle aren’t you there now in the future?” asked King Hiryuu.  
Yano had a sad expression when she said “My father was killed and they were coming after me next. My bodyguard Hak saved me and we both ran into the wilderness.”  
“I am sorry that had to happen to you. So this Hak person is he a good fighter?” asked King Hiryuu.  
“Hak’s punches are something and he is very strong. There are moments that I forget that he is just a human. He can go toe to toe and hold his own with us dragon worries” said Jae-ha.  
“Man; I wish I can go against this Hak person” said Shu-ten.  
“Yea, I would like to see how he fights” said Gu-en.  
“The mister is scary when he is mad though” said future Zeno with a smile.  
“It gives me the creeps when he gets like that and you just hope that you are not on the receiving end of that anger” said Kija as he shivers at the memories when Hak was angry.  
“This Hak person sounds like a good gay. Anyway we don’t have a lot of time left until the vortex opens up again to send you all back to your time so if anyone wants to know about something now is the time to ask” said King Hiryuu.  
“I have a question. Why does the future Seiryuu wears a mask?” asked Abi.  
“Habit” said Shin-ah.  
“Habit? Habit How?” asked Abi.  
Shin-ah did not say anything for a couple of minutes until Yona turn to Shin-ah and said “Shin-ah do you went to tell them or if you don’t do you want me to tell them” Shin-ah turns to Yona and said “Go ahead Yona.”  
“Well we don’t know how the mask got started but each of the dragons besides Zeno had there on village. So when I went to the Seiryuu village all of the villagers where scared of the Seiryuu. They kept Shin-ha in a dark place and where treating the dragon powers like a cures” said Yona.  
“What!? They treated the Seiryuu that way. What about the others” asked Abi?  
“Well the Hakuryuu village treated there dragon right. They worship there dragons for years and still do to this day” said Kija.  
“Well I am happy to hear that” said Gu-en.  
“What about you Ryokuryuu?” asked Shu-ten as he turned to look at Jae-ha.  
“I got out of there when I was thirteen and I never went back” said Jae-ha.  
“They chained up the Ryokuryuu” said future Zeno.  
“How did you know that Zeno?” asked Jae-ha as he turn to future Zeno.  
“Why Zeno came by over the years to see how the dragons were doing” said future Zeno.  
“Of course you did” said Jae-ha.  
“They did what? I am going to kill them for that they have no repacked for the Ryokuryuu” said Shu-ten as he got his spear ready.  
“Now Shu-ten you can do that and put your spear away” said King Hiryuu “Well it is that time. You all must go back to your future.”  
Then a vortex started to open up on the ground behind Yona and her dragons. Future Zeno stepped up to King Hiryuu and the originals dragons he had a sad look on his face. “Zeno I am sad that you had to go throw all that a lone for so long, but I am also happy that you are with my reincarnation self” said King Hiryuu. Then he gave a hug to future Zeno. “Zeno was sad that he was a lone for so long. Zeno did not know way he and the other dragons were still doing here when Hiryuu was gone but then it came to Zeno one day that Hiryuu was coming back and that really made Zeno happy” said future Zeno.  
“I am jealous that you get to serve our master in the future” said Gu-en as he walked up to future Zeno.  
“Also that our future master is a beautiful lady” said Shu-ten.  
“Be well Zeno and remember we will always be with you” said Abi.  
“Zeno misses his original brothers” said a sad future Zeno. Then future Zeno and the other original dragons did a group hug just like the one future Zeno remembers they did when they parted ways. As they were hugging. Yona walked up to past Zeno and gave him a hug and said “Well I guess this means that I will see you in the future Zeno. I am sorry that you will have to wait for so long for me.”  
“Don’t feel bad I will wait thousands of years if it means that I get to serve my master again. I will wait” said past Zeno.  
“I am that I got to see my future dragons and I know that my reincarnation self is in safe hands with you all” said King Hiryuu to Kija, Shin-ah, and Jae-ha.  
“Of course we will always protect the princess” said a shy Kija.  
“Well it is time for you gays and girl to get going. The vortex opens for so long until it closes again” said King Hiryuu as Yona and her dragons walked up to the vortex. Jae-ha turns to Yona and said “Yona dear do you want me to hold you as we travel back to our time.”  
Before Yona could reply Kija walked over to Jae-ha and said “I think the princess will be safe with someone else.” Then Kija pushed Jae-ha into the vortex and then Kija jumped right after he pushed Jae-ha. Shin-ah turned to Yona but future Zeno said “Zeno got the miss.” Shin-ah nods his head and turns to the vortex and jumped in. Future Zeno then took Yona’s hand and they both nodded to each other then they jumped into the vortex. Then the vortex closed right after they went through.  
“Well that is that. I am happy that we got to meet to future dragons and my reincarnation self” said King Hiryuu.  
“Yes I am to. I got something to look for word to in the future” said Zeno.  
“Well let’s get back to work” said Abi as they walked out of the throne room.

The Future  
A vortex opened up and out came the dragons and Yona. “Did we make it to our time?” asked Kija. Yona turn to Zeno and asked “Zeno are you alright?”  
“Yes Miss. Zeno is just so happy that he got to see them at least one more time” said a smiling Zeno. Yona smiled right back at him.  
“There you guys are we were looking everywhere. You guys just disappeared all of a sudden” said Yoon as he was cooking. Hak walked up to the princess and said “Princess are you alright. Droopy eyes didn’t do anything to you did he.”  
“Now Hak I am hurt that you world say that” said Jae-ha.  
“Well you are a pervert” said Hak.  
“Okay you two knock it off. So what happen to you guys?” asked Yoon.  
“You won’t believe us if we told you” said Yona.  
“Try us” said Hak as Yoon agreed with Hak.


End file.
